Marta Babik's computer
A computer belonging to Marta Babik, one of the victims of the Růžička Station bombing, can be found in her second floor apartment behind Palisade Station in Prague. It has a security rating of 1. E-mails For your own safety From: Kateřina Vondráčková To: Marta Babik Marta, Whatever your reasons – and I am not unsympathetic, believe me – this is the WORST time you could have chosen to contact your family. Don't you understand? When nobody knew anything, you were safe. But now that your sister knows the truth, she has a dangerous secret. The ruthless singlemindedness of men like your husband make them VERY dangerous: They know how to force people to reveal things! Please, sever all contact with your sister immediately, for EVERYONE'S safety. I will speak with her in person, explain things, and give her any assistance with Kryštof I can. Meanwhile, you and I shall have to discuss relocating you and Lukáš once again. Kat Legal custody From: Filip Fojtášek To: Marta Babik Mrs. Babik I have created a file for you. That now officially makes me your legal counsel, with all the protection under the law that affords. I have also been in contact with Ms. Vondráčková, and she has familiarized me with your situation. I regret that I must point out a very intricate legal complication with your desire to re-assign custody of your son to your sister, should anything happen to you. While organizations such as the Slavic Foundation for Battered Women function with the full sanction and support of the countries in which they operate, many of the actions they take out of necessity, although themselves legal, confer no legal authority. In other words, although he believes you both to be deceased, as far as the Law is concerned Mr. Babik is still your husband, and Lukáš is his son. Therefore, Mr. Babik maintains the full custody rights of a married birth parent. If Mr. Babik were Augmented, it would be relatively easy to strip him of any rights with regard to your son, but since that is not the case, the only way to secure your son's future is to sue for full custody, which would of course entail revealing your secret to Mr. Babik and to the court. Please let me know how you wish to proceed. Filip Fojtášek URGENT! Please reply! From: Hanka Lukášová To: Marta Babik Marta, It was a miracle to see you again after all this time. Especially since I thought you were lost to us forever. God, all the time we have wasted because of that monster! And Lukáš – I am so proud of my nephew! But I heard on the news about the tragedy at the train station – it coincided with the time your train was due to arrive! I called and left a message, yesterday. Maybe you did not receive it. The news said that all the chaos in Prague has created communication problems. PLEASE reply to this as soon as you can, and let me know you are all right. I cannot bear the thought that I have gotten my dear sister back only to lose her again. Love, Hanka Notes * Based on Marta's emails and the "RE: 2 more" email on Simon Daniels' computer in Task Force 29 Headquarters, Marta is likely the woman Adam Jensen attempted to rescue in the cutscene following the train station bombing. Per Daniels' email, Lukáš survived because Marta shielded him from debris. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers